rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Evans
General Name: Michael Evans Nicknames: Age: 45 D.O.B: March 26rd Race: Human (Fullbringer) Gender: Male Blood Type: A- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'1" Weight: 90kg Hair: Blonde/Brown Eyes: Brown Skin: Light Body type: Average Michael is a fairly plain chap. He doesn't have any battle scars or wounds, no defining birthmark or reminder of a horrible accident. He has messy blond hair, with the only time it's cut being before a big show, performance or taking on a new persona. He's got light skin that's subject to almost any slight degree of heat, a useful trait in the Europe, but not so much in the humidity of an American summer. A pair of standard frame glasses can almost always be found on his face, but apart from them, Michael doesn't really have much else in the way of ornamentation. Physically he's a tad out of shape, but you'd never find him admitting to that, at least not when out of character. Upon first glance most wouldn't notice, but if you asked him to run a mile then you might be waiting a while. He'll normally wear suits, with various variations in the colours of ties and jackets. Or alternatively, trousers, t-shirt and a jacket. He really can't be bothered picking out much else to wear, so just goes with that. He'll normally only vary this if he's preforming, and needs a costume of some sort. Then he just tends to go with whatever the director thinks is best. Personality Narcissistic, would probably be the one word that sums up Michael the best. He's far better than most of the commoners, and would never miss a chance to admire his voice, face or skills in one way or another. Internally he's almost always laughing away at the idiots who buy into his various characters or personas, and absolutely loves the way he can play with them like puppets on a few light strings. That's the thing about Michael, very few people have ever actually met him. At least what he really is under the smiles, humor and conversation. Most will only ever see the nice happy go-lucky guy, the debonair charmer, or the comforting friend. It's that knowledge which makes it all the sweeter, every time he breaks a heart, ruins a friendship or collapses a group. He's a sadist in the sense that emotional pain is what he thrives on, that one point when you can see someone's honest and raw emotion. Of course, Michael still has his loves and interests, like anyone. He can't resist the call of the stage, even after leaving it behind in his teens and moving onto other areas of work. Fooling people into thinking something he's not drives Michael like nothing else, and he can't help but stop to admire just what a good job he does of it sometimes. That and his family are the only few things that really matter to Michael, it'd be impossible for him to care less about Hollows, spirits or the source of his powers. Michael gets a job, and he does it. That's probably the one thing about him similar to his fellow trainee Kylar. It's how they all are really. Despite this, he still refuses to view himself as a pawn in the plans of others. He does what he does because he wants to, playing with people and breaking them it's just... Fun. It's possible to see him act in an empathetic manner, but only if it's through the guise of a character such as 'Michael Blackwolf'. Truth of the matter is that he couldn't give less of a shit about the problems of others or how to help them. The bore of having to console them would be almost indescribable if he did try to articulate it. However, it's all part of the performance, so he'll grin and bare it for as long as is necessary, years even. History Powers and Abilities Master Actor: Even before he was recruited into Red Crow, Michael had always loved the art of acting. He was in any school production possible. He could recite plays by heart at 5, and even had fun acting like different people, to see how strangers treated him differently. Naturally, once he was in the care of Emma and Aeveen, this talent was only fostered further. Now he's at the point where snapping between persona is as natural as breathing, and he's even taken up the role of teaching some of the younger kids. Expert Spy: Fullbring: Director's Will Cancellation Michael writes a passage in the air and twenty five blades of steel form in the air behind him. He can hold them there for half a second, or a thousand, depending on how long he requires. Once he places the period, the weapons scatter around him, then dart out at incredible speeds, all aimed for his foe. During their flight these daggers can even curve slightly, to adjust for the movements or attempted dodge of the deader. However, this by no means means that they are homing, the curve is only slight and occurs during their flight towards the target, once pasted they can't turn back. Tragedy After a few words are written in the air in front of him, and a blade of the same steel as the aforementioned daggers appears in his hand, coated in a water like liquid. It's in his left hand, but he will usually swap it with the quill for optimal use, depending on whether he needs the weapon or spells more. The special property of this blade is that it can't harm the flesh, it can still block or clash with inanimate objects, but will pass right through a person, like a stage prop. Once it does so, they will feel a sharp stabbing pain within their fleash, one that soon spreads across their body, into their muscles and heart. It will cause pain and do damage for three turns in battle, as long as his Sei is within two points of their Rei or is higher. Out of battle, it can kill most humans via heart attack. Midsummer Night Michael will write a short, three letter word in the air before him, then lets it dissipate with a snap of his fingers. The dew then spreads out amongst his foes, simply tiring them. Without the aid of adrenalin (Out of battle) most would just fall asleep in a few seconds, but in battle they merely feel tired for three turns. If their rei is two more than Michael's it will only last two turns, and if it's four more then it won't work at all. Manipulations Pressure wall A standard Red Crow manipulation. The user holds up one hand creating a thin pressurized layer of Air, warping the area slightly. The wall is incredibly durable, and takes on the sheen of the users Bringer Light. One can use this at varying sizes to block different attacks whether they be physical or energy based. This is not impenetrable or unbreakable but it does take a rather powerful attack to break. Assassin's Cloak The user seems to meld into the shadow as if it were liquid, disappearing from sight. It can last up to ten minutes if the user isn't moving. The technique doesn't make them completely invisible, but does make it nearly impossible to notice the user unless focusing on exactly where they are. It works by bending the photons to move around them, rather than reflecting off of them, giving the illusion of them not being there. It's not viable in combat. Bringer Strike A common Fullbringer manipulation. The user manipulates the Air around their arm, leg or weapon, to shoot off the strike and reduce the air resistance. In use, it will cause a stream of Bringer Light to follow off after the blow. It is basically just an augmented strike, based of Sei rather than Hak, and doing more damage than an equivalent Hak strike. Stats Trivia * His theme is Le Bien Qui Fait Mal Threads Gallery Micheal10.jpg Micheal9.jpg Micheal8.jpg Micheal7.jpg Micheal6.jpg Micheal5.jpg Micheal2.jpg Micheal1.jpg Category:Fullbringer